


Darcy-doll 2

by scratches



Series: Halloween [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Naughty Darcy, WW2, bucky pov, haunted doll - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: The doll Bucky bought Becca always seemed a little odd to him. Becca sending the doll to him on the front lines...well, Bucky knew her Darcy-doll was trouble.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Halloween [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961647
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Darcy-doll 2

Frigga looked at the shelf and sighed. One of the young ladies who had been sitting on her shelf for nine hundred and seventy two Terran years was missing. She tapped her jeweled shoe and shook her head. "Where could you be?" Jane was still sitting happily next to the newest astrological texts she had brought in from Xandar the day before.

\----

The small package from Becca was a surprise for Bucky. It was almost as surprising as seeing Steve twice the size with a Shield the size of a Chevy Delux's hood. "Huh," the doll in his hand was well known in his family.

His sister's Darcy Doll that he had bought for her two years earlier in the window of Woolworths. The doll had been changed into a clean navy blue Kitty Foyle dress and his dirty hands had already smudged the white cuffs and neckline. Bucky looked down at her, one of his hands held her tightly and the other plucked the cigarette from his lips and he exhaled a thick stream of smoke. 

It might have been how she was built but Bucky was pretty sure that her left eye just dipped and winked at him. “Huh,” he repeated and placed the cigarette back between his lips. “Are you going to cause trouble?” Bucky asked the doll. He raised the doll until she was eye height and her head dipped to the front and then back like a nod. 

It had been a Christmas gift almost two years ago to the day. He had a few dollars he had saved through the year. Pennies and nickels he had hid away in an old tobacco can nailed to the floor of his closet. When he walked by the Woolworths building one day on the way back from the docks, he knew that the tidy brunette doll with her bright red lips was the doll for his sister. She had begged her mother for a doll all year but with the state of their finances, there was no way that she would have been able to afford the doll.

The store wrapped the flimsy box for him in bright blue and silver paper with a slim ribbon to be put under the painted paper tree they had taped to the wall. When Becca had opened the Darcy Doll on Christmas morning, she had been over the moon. But strange things had started right away with the doll. 

He would find her sitting on his pillows when he came back from work at the docks. Steve had found her more than once on his bedside when he would wake up after a fever. Becca swore that she didn’t steal the yards of fabric that showed up in her dresser between the dresses that were slowly becoming too small for her. He’d see the doll sitting in the window when Becca was still at school, leaning and looking like she was watching the street, watching for the family to return. When he would make it into the house, she’d be back in Becca’s room, resting in the shoebox bedroom they had built for her. 

The pennies and nickels that he saved in the can in his room started to double and he _knew_ that he hadn’t picked up that many. And, in a feverish confession, Steve had admitted to meeting a woman who was wearing one of Becca’s Darcy Doll’s outfits who bumped into him and he was _positive_ she slipped him the five dollars that he was able to pay the doctor and pharmacist with. And even though she was a doll, all of them, even his mother and father, would tell her their worries and secrets and somehow, the troubles they had would be solved. 

Later that night after chow had been served and the rest of the Howlie’s gave him shit about Becca sending him her Darcy Doll without a note, Bucky fell into his temporary bunk before they were scheduled to head to Italy with her. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

His hand started to shake and the doll started to shimmer in his hand. If he hadn’t been liberated from a camp where he had seen things straight out of science fiction happen, Bucky might have been a little more surprised when a woman appeared and fell into his lap, dress and petticoat bunched around her upper thighs. “Hello,” she greeted. 

He shook his head and blinked. She looked exactly like the doll he had just been holding. “Hello,” Bucky said, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you,” the woman who once was a doll said. Her body dragged across his lap when she gracelessly stood and stretched her arms over her head. “Ugh, my muscles hurt so bad, I forgot how slow the mail is.”

She smoothed out the edge of her petticoat and dress and turned and looked at him. “Well, you had to make the trip to Europe, so,” Bucky sat up and swung his legs around to the side of the bed. “You really a doll, doll?”

“You’re not shocked?” Her dark brows went up and her bright lips curled into a predatory grin.

Bucky reached into his satchel leaning against his cot and pulled out a crushed rolled cigarette. “Not really, I’ve seen crazier.”

“What’s the date?” She cracked her neck and Bucky lit his cigarette. 

“December fourteenth,” he offered her the cigarette.

“Those’ll kill you, you know.”

“Probably going to die out here anyway,” he said.

“Hmm,” her grin flickered for a minute and then reset itself, “What year, Bucky, what year is it?”

“Nineteen forty four, why?” He pushed himself back on the cot and leaned against the heavy canvas of the tent. 

“Timelines, Bucky, timelines,” she motioned to the space on the cot next to him, “mind if I take a seat?”

“Are you going to tell me why you’re no longer a doll?” The cigarette hung loosely from his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. 

Hopping on the bed, she said, “I’m cursed.”

“Don’t look too cursed right now, sweetheart.” Bucky pulled a leg up and angled his body towards her.

“I was a real girl and then I was cursed by a norse god, became a science toy assistant, tricked the little girl to be cursed with me, more norse gods zapped me to another planet a thousand years ago, and I’ve been sitting in a library since with only extra terrestrial treaties for company.” She bit her lip and looked him up and down. The hair on his arms started to prickle and a shiver went up his back from the look. It didn’t look friendly. “Until one day I found myself in another box, on another shelf, and then in your hands.

“And,” she tapped the side of her pale face with a blood red nail, “to my surprise, I remembered you, from before.”

Bucky ashed his cigarette into a glass jar and shook his head, “I’d remember a dame like you.”

“Before,” Darcy-doll emphasized, “from the aughts and the eighties, from my original time and the first time I was cursed.” She patted his leg and her hand was warm, warm like a human. “When I realized who I was with I tried to make your lives a little easier.” Bucky watched as she crossed her legs under her skirts and folded her arms on her knees. “Steve’s all big?”

“How’d you know?” Bucky raised an eyebrow high and tried to keep his voice neutral. 

Her slim shoulder shrugged, “I was a history major before my curse and then when I was tossed into an attic and forgotten there were books about the Howlies.” She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him. “I know all about you.”

Pointing his cigarette at her, Bucky replied, “You want me to believe that you’ve been cursed and have time traveled?”

“Of course.”

In a blink of an eye, Bucky found himself with another lap full of an entirely human Darcy-doll. At the same moment he could _hear_ someone grab the flap of his tent to pull it aside. The only people who knew he was in his bunk and not around the fire with the rest of the Howlie’s _were_ the Howlie’s. He held the cigarette above her but near her waist and her small hands found themselves at the buttons to his green khaki issued shirt. One of her pinky fingers pulled at the chain that held his dog tags and he caught her gaze again. She _was_ trouble and he’s always known it, since the first time he realized things were funny around her. 

“Hey, have you seen…” Steve’s voice trailed off when he stuck his head past the flap. Bucky looked away from her to Steve. He felt a little slack jawed and didn’t actually know what to do with the young woman, scratch that -- cursed woman, in his lap. “Jesus, Bucky, at least put your boots outside.”

“It ain’t like that,” Bucky said hastily. 

“Sure looks like it,” Steve shook his head and her fingers worked two buttons on his shirt open. He grabbed Bucky’s boots and put them outside of the tent and left.

“It _is_ like that though,” she whispered. “You should put that cigarette out.”

“I don’t know you, doll.” Bucky reached over and stubbed the end of the cigarette out before his hand rested on her entirely too warm waist. 

She sat back a little when she unbuttoned the last button, “You didn’t know Delores McGuinn either.”

It was weird, Bucky reasoned, to even think about what she was trying to do with him. She was _cursed_ but she looked and acted human. She had been human at one point. “You been watchin me?”

“Yes,” she slid her hands and the edges of his shirt open to expose his chest to the cool air. “Since you brought me home.”

“That’s a long time,” Bucky licked his bottom lip and she looked up at him from under her lashes. It was… well it was enticing. It had been so long since he had been with anyone and the shit that Zola had injected him with had made him wary of taking _anyone_ to bed. What if he _hurt_ them. His free hand grasped the back of her thick thighs and trailed up. “I knew there was something funny about you from day one.”

He choked out a laugh when she quoted Pinocchio, “I’m a real girl now, Bucky.” 

Her lips were a hair's breadth away from his when someone clears their throat from the opening of the tent. They must have just _appeared_ because neither of them heard the regal looking woman come in. “Young lady,” the bejeweled woman said.

Darcy-doll backed up from him and looked over her shoulder, “Your highness.”

“I told you not to get up to any trouble.” The woman tapped her nails against her forearms. 

The heavy weight of the cursed woman disappeared when she stood to face the older woman. “I’ve barely made any trouble.”

“I think it might be time for you to go back,” she said. The older woman caught his eye and said, “But you’ll meet again.”

Darcy turned back around and reached towards him. “Yeah, we will.” She smirked and pulled the tags from around his neck and pocketed them. “See you soon, soldier.”

In a flash, the two women disappeared and Bucky was left alone in the tent. “What the…” he shook his head and sighed. “Becca’s going to kill me for losing her doll.”

~~~

“Since you want to stir up trouble, at least be proactive about it,” Frigga said when the both of them reappeared. “And please play nice with my sons when you meet them.”

Darcy looked around her. She was back in the dormitories at Culver. “What do you mean?”

“Use your curse wisely,” Frigga reached for her and tilted her chin and looked her in the eye. “Thaddeus Ross.”

“Thunderbolt Ross?” Darcy asked curiously. 

“You’ll get your chance.” Frigga winked and disappeared.

“What…” she narrowed her eyes and rubbed the metal tags between her fingers.


End file.
